Kid Buu
Kid Buu is Majin Buu's original form. Although he appears smaller than any other form, he is easily stonger then the weaker forms of Buu. However, he is weaker than Super Buu, as Goku said he could beat Kid Buu at full power, yet stated he and Vegeta would be killed if they went out to fight Super Buu. He is also completely free of restraint, holding his own against Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Fat Buu, and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. When inside Super Buu, Goku and Vegeta ripped out Fat Buu, causing Super Buu to revert to this form. In this form, he has no trace of sanity and, because of this, is extremely unpredictable, and thus extremely dangerous. Creation and resurrection The original Majin Buu was conceived a very long time ago (before the actual story of Dragon Ball takes place) by an evil wizard named Bibidi. He was a virtually invincible force of destruction, but because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature he could not be controlled even by Bibidi himself. Eventually, Buu and Bibidi made their way to the Planet of the Kais, where Bibidi's sworn enemies the Kais lived peacefully. Buu proceeded into killing both the Western Supreme Kai and the Northern Supreme Kai before encountering the Southern Supreme Kai, the strongest of the Kais. Kid Buu managed to absorb Southern Supreme Kai during their fight, which changed him into a bulkier version of himself (dubbed as Ultra Buu by many fans). Majin Buu then made an attempt on the Eastern Supreme Kai's life, when the Grand Supreme Kai came into the scene to challenge Buu. After a brief struggle, Buu absorbs Grand Supreme Kai which results in the childlike Fat Buu who was much less evil than the original Buu. Seeing his opportunity, Bibidi finally managed to seal Majin Buu inside of a magic ball without much resistance from the latter. Bibidi was then killed by the Eastern Supreme Kai afterwards, which meant the madness of Majin Buu was believed to have ended for good. However, the Fat Majin Buu was again resurrected many years later by Bibidi's son, Babidi. After many chains of events (which includes the Fat Buu murdering Babidi, the fight between the Good Buu and the Evil Buu, and the birth of Super Buu), the original pure evil Kid Buu finally resurfaces, after everybody inside of Super Buu (who absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan) had been removed by Goku and Vegeta (who were voluntarily absorbed when they were Vegito). Destruction of Earth As his first ruthless act, he fired a blast of energy which Goku said would have destroyed Earth if Vegeta had not deflected it with a ki blast of his own. Then, Kid Buu prepared another dense ball of energy which Goku and Vegeta knew that they could not stop in time. He succeeded in blowing up the planet Earth (along with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu while Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, his pet dog Bee, and Dende escaped thanks to the help of Kibito Kai.) Although Buu was caught in the Earth's dying explosion, he was able to fully regenerate and began his search for Vegeta and Goku (whom he knew escaped in time). Along the way, he blew up planet after planet in hopes of flushing out or killing the two Saiyan warriors. After blowing up a few planets, he made his way to the Grand Kai's planet. The inhabitants had know idea who Buu was and took him as a joke before he blasted some of them. Krillin (who was eaten by Super Buu) was training on the planet at the time and decided to try and attack Buu, but was beat down without much effort on the latter's part. Buu finally prepared to destroy the Grand Kai's planet, but sensed the growing powers of both Goku and Vegeta (who purposely wanted to get Buu's attention) and used Instant Transmission to teleport to the Planet of the Kais; where the final battle for the fate of the universe would take place. The final battle Goku and Vegeta then did rock, paper, scissors to determine who will get to fight him first. Goku won and starts out the fight, transforming up to Super Saiyan 2 to start the fight, then later ascending to Super Saiyan 3 to fight Kid Buu. Goku put up a seemingly even fight with Kid Buu, although occasionally Vegeta cut in. After an extremely intense fight, Goku realizes that he let the fight stretch on too long. Goku, weary from the fight, reveals that he had let the fight drag on with Kid Buu, so Vegeta would have a chance to finish him. Goku asks Vegeta to distract Kid Buu for one minute, so he can bring his energy back up to a high enough level to finish him off. Goku tries to go to full power, but he can't because he is too tense to acquire the energy, as a Super Saiyan 3, and comes close to reaching his apex in power before his energy level starts descending again. Vegeta was no match for Kid Buu, before Kid Buu kills Vegeta, Hercule tries to fight him. Kid Buu, looking at Hercule tries to kill him but cannot due to Fat Majin Buu's memories about him. He suddenly spits out Fat Majin Buu. Now, purified of all influence, Kid Buu moves forward to kill Hercule, but is stopped by Fat Majin Buu and engages in combat with him. Vegeta then talks to Dende, and the Kai's telling them to go to Namek and find the Dragon Balls. After they find them, Vegeta conveys two wishes to them: One to wish the Earth back into existence, and another to resurrect everyone who was killed by Majin Buu, aside from the evil ones. Surprisingly, Vegeta was also brought back to life by the wish. Vegeta tells Goku to make a Spirit Bomb. Vegeta tells the inhabitants of Earth to lift up their hands to give their energy, they wouldn't listen so Goku tries to convince them, some people he knew from his childhood raised up their hand. The energy was still not enough and most people wouldn't listen, so Hercule tells them to. Everyone recognized "the world champion's" voice and lifted up their hands. Fat Majin Buu was almost killed by Kid Buu, so Vegeta stepped in and was crippled by Kid Buu. Goku could not throw the Spirit Bomb because Vegeta was in the way. Kid Buu notices this and steps on Vegeta, while on Vegeta, he keeps shooting Goku with his energy blasts. Fat Majin Buu headbutted Kid Buu out of the way and Hercule got Vegeta out of the way and Goku launched the Spirit Bomb. But Kid Buu was able to push it back and Goku didn't have enough energy to push it back. Vegeta just realized they had one more wish left, so Vegeta told Dende to wish Goku back to full power. Strength restored, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan to push back the Spirit Bomb to completely destroy Kid Buu. Legacy and Uub Ten years later, Gohan and Videl got married and had a daughter named Pan. That year Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Hercule, Majin Buu and Pan enter the World Tournament. Hercule told Fat Majin Buu to win every round, but lose to him on purpose in the finals. He said as a reward, one day Hercule would let Majin Buu beat him. There was also a young competitor named Uub who entered the tournament who was unknowingly Kid Buu reincarnated as a better person. Uub fought Goku but, Uub lost. Goku said that Uub was very strong, but he doesn't know how to control his powers so Goku stayed in Uub's village for some years, Pan got mad because Goku promised to spend more time with her. Trivia * Kid Buu is the only villain to be resurrected as a protagonist (unless one counts Piccolo and Vegeta who were villains at first, but later joined forces with Goku and his friends to protect Earth). * In all 276 (or 291) episodes of Dragon Ball Z, Kid Buu is the only character to be killed by Goku (with the exception of Yakon, who ate too much of Goku's energy and exploded). In addition, Kid Buu was the only enemy in manga canon who was destroyed by the Spirit Bomb. * Kid Buu's disintegration in the Spirit Bomb resembles that of Super Perfect Cell in Gohan's Kamehameha. Both Buu and Cell had absorption, transformation, and regeneration abilities. * Kid Buu is the only villain in the Dragon Ball manga series who succeeds in blowing up the Earth. * Kid Buu is the only villain in canon to actually die while in Other World. Android 17, who was killed during Semi-Perfect Cell's self-destruct on King Kai's Planet, doesn't count, as he never caused any destruction following Super Perfect Cell's death. * Kid Buu's voice tone changes slightly from high-pitched to a lower pitch after he expels the good Majin Buu. * Kid Buu is the last character to die in Dragon Ball Z. Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly